Forgive Me
by brokenpens
Summary: Draco conducts the ultimate deception, and results in Harry's death. Hermione goes into a state of revenge, but things aren't what they seem.


Author's Note: I need to revise it. I just had to. The ending was bothering to the point I finally broke down and decided to change it. I personally like this one better. Wow, this really is a long one shot. But I just didn't have the heart to break it up into chapters. I think it works bettter this way. You may disagree, but I guess I can't say anything against you. Thanks so much for those who liked this story. I really think this is my favorite story I wrote, just because I had fun writing the action scenes. (giggles) But anyways, here it is.

Disclaimer: You guys know I didn't come up with this, but because I don't want to be sued... I, Brokenpens, admit that these characters aren't mine. There, happy?

* * *

Hermione trembled. _No... this... no!_ She clutched her chest and fell to her knees. Her eyes widened as her heart began to race. 

"I didn't mean for you to see this." His voice was cold, distant, angry. His back was turned to her, his face she couldn't see. His shadow crossed the floor and covered her small body. "Forgive me." Hermione couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The room was spinning and the only thing she could see was Draco Malfoy, and the bloody mess he left on the floor. Hermione gasped as he turned, his eyes directly on her, shooting through her like knives. She tried to control her shock, but her whole body was trembling.

"Wha... why!" She screamed at the blonde. His eyes never softened, never moved. His body tensed, but his face showed no emotion. Hermione balled her hands into fists, her jaw clenched as she scowled at him with fury.

"Forgive me." His voice was just above a whisper. Hermione closed her eyes, squeezing tears down her face. She could feel them rolling softly on her skin, like tiny kisses. She tried to stand, but her legs were like noodles. She stumbled before standing completely, facing him with all the strength she could muster. His eyes stayed on her, still unmoving. Her lip trembled.

"You betrayed me." Draco flinched, as if she had stabbed him. He regained himself and glared at her. Hermione's body stopped shaking. All she had now was anger, pain, sorrow. Harry Potter was dead. His body left in a heap on the floor, drenched in his own blood. Draco killed him, and it was her fault. She brought Draco into their lives, thinking he loved her. He promised her everything. He claimed he would fight his father and the whole army of Death Eaters for her. He vowed to protect her, love her. She fought with Harry to believe in Draco, to believe in his lies. Hermione's eyes burned with fury. _I'm such a fool._ She pulled her wand from underneath her robe. Draco eyed her.

"Put it away." His voice wasn't the voice she remembered. _Is this really Draco? Was it all... pretend? _Hermione leveled her wand to her arm's length. Her face distorted in pain. "You're not thinking clearly."

"You lied to me!" Hermione shrieked. "You said you were on _our_ side! But you were working for Voldemort all along!" Her voice was shaking, but Hermione stood tall. She wasn't going to let herself be weak anymore.

"I could kill you easily, Hermione. Don't try to fight me." Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"You... you killed him. You _killed _Harry!" Her eyes momentarily blurred with tears as she shouted at the man she thought she loved. Draco watched her, still not moving. His calm exterior was killing her. "And now, I will kill you." Her voice was drenched in hatred, pure hatred. Her eyes burned with the lust of revenge as her muscles ached to tear him limb from limb. She didn't care anymore, she didn't care how strong he was. She wanted him dead.

Draco raised his wand, Hermione felt a twinge of fear but it melted away when she caught a glimpse of Harry's lifeless body. Draco tortured him, Draco killed him. Hermione felt her body surge with so much anger, she felt like she was on fire.

"Murderer!" She yelled at him. His face was slightly hidden behind the robe he wore, but Hermione could still make out his features. She would never forget such a face. "I'll kill you, Draco!" She straightened her arm, clasping tighter to her wand. "Avada..."

Draco charged at her, grabbing her arm and pushing her wand out of her hand. Hermione let out a scream as he pinned her to the floor with a blow to the stomach. His fist dug into her middle as she spat out blood. Hermione coughed and struggled against Draco's body. He held her down, his hands holding onto her wrists while his legs pinned her lower body.

"I don't want to hurt you, I beg you! STOP!" He pleaded with her, his voice trembling. Hermione wiggled and let out a cry of frustration. "Forgive me, please, forgive me." Hermione moved her head so she was looking him straight in the eyes. His icy eyes were so much colder than she remembered. She narrowed her own eyes, fuming with anger.

"Never." She whispered silently. She felt a tear fall onto her lips, Draco's tears. His eyes watered as he pulled his wand to her face.

"I'm sorry." Hermione Granger's world went black.

* * *

"Did you succeed?" Draco faced his master with a stoic face. His eyes held nothing, and his voice was as empty as he heart felt. 

"Yes."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and red was the only color she could see. She breathed in, surprised she was alive. The red moved away to reveal the face of Ginny Weasley, her hair still hanging in Hermione's face. "Hermione! You're awake!" 

"I'm alive?" Ginny grinned and hugged Hermione tightly. "I...can't...breathe..."

"I was worried you would never wake up! Hermione, I thought I lost you!" Hermione shoved Ginny off of her. _Harry! _

"Ginny, something happened! Harry..." Hermione stopped talking. Ginny's face fell and she hung her head. _She knows..._ "Oh, Ginny... I..." Ginny turned away, her hair acting as a shield, hiding her face from Hermione. Her breathing began to shake and her stomach trembled with sobs. Hermione sat up, winced from an ache in her stomach, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny..." She turned to face her, her eyes drowning in tears as they slowly fell down her face. Hermione let Ginny fall on her, burying her face in her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes and held Ginny. _How could I let this happen?_

"I'm just glad you're okay, Hermione." Ginny said softly. Hermione opened her eyes and stroked Ginny's back. Her eyes narrowed when the memories flooded into her. _Draco!_

"Ginny, this is my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Ginny rose and met eyes with the older girl.

"We all trusted him. We thought... he changed." Her face distorted. "Even Harry."

* * *

Draco watched as his master grinned. His face was nothing more than a ghost of what a human looked like. His body was feeding off of others, killing innocents for their life so he could live. He no longer possessed the strength to carry out his mission: to kill Harry Potter. 

It began his sixth year, when Draco was assigned to kill Dumbledore. Draco wasn't prepared, his mind couldn't grasp killing another person. He was just a kid! Draco tightened his jaw just remembering the ordeal. Draco helped shut down the school by letting Death Eaters swarm the place, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the old Head Master. No matter how many times his head screamed at him, his body wouldn't move. And then Snape came, and did what Draco couldn't.

Harry, bent on revenge, hunted ruthlessly on finding the key to Voldemort's immortality; the Horcruxes. Harry destroyed all but one, and Voldemort's power diminished with each and every destroyed Horcruxes. The sword of Gryffindor, the shield of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's cup, the ring, the diary. All destroyed. He was now nothing but an image of the man he once was, and hardly that.

A new assignment was given to Draco. He was to train to become powerful. He would learn new spells, become stronger, faster, smarter. And out of all of this, he would kill Harry. While he was training, his father and others thought of ways to get to Harry so Draco could kill him. Voldemort was the one who came up with the actual plan. Draco would trick them into thinking he was on their side, that he was treated coldly after failing to kill Dumbledore, he was an outcast and left alone. Draco would pretend to only want freedom.

Draco spent endless nights thinking of things to say to persuade them. But then, something occurred to him.. truth serum. This would definitely be an obstacle, surly they would use it on him to see if he was telling the truth. And that's when the real training began. Voldemort taught Draco things he never knew a wizard could do, he taught him mind tricks, and emotion manipulation. But Draco knew he was holding the real power secrets, Voldemort wasn't a fool to teach Draco everything. He had to keep some power to himself, just in case. Draco was living in a world of distrust.

It was his idea to use Hermione. She was easy prey. Always trusting and sensible. She wouldn't turn him away if he made her believe he was just afraid and looking for a way out. She stood by her morals and always wanted to help others. Draco came to her like a stray puppy, weak and hurting, trying to find a place. He used all the tricks. He told her fake stories of beatings and torture. Her heart melted instantly.

She immediately turned to Harry for help with him. Harry was a lot harder to convince than Hermione. Harry witnessed Draco's 'confrontation' with Dumbledore the night he died. Harry didn't crack at first, instead, he had Draco locked away in a prison. Draco was treated with coldness, bitterness, and hatred. It took months before anyone would even answer his questions. Hermione was the one who came to him when they released him for questioning. She stood by him the entire time, she even held his hand.

Draco didn't mean to fall in love with her. It was supposed to be a game, but he caught up in the moment. He used everything Voldemort taught him to get past their questioning. Every dirty trick in the book. She gave him a hug when they allowed him to live inside their head quarters with the rest of the Order. He still remembered how it felt to have her arms around him.

Hermione hardly left his side. At first, Draco resented her for it. He was trying to kill Harry, after all. But she was always smiling and bringing him useless gifts. She would always have a story behind each one. A dried up flower from her home, which she thought would help him understand he wasn't the only one not at home. A picture of the Hogwarts class in their first year, for helping him remember what they were fighting for, peace. And a bracelet she made from mismatched beads, which she said would remind him that everyone was different, but all together for the same reason.

Draco fingered the bracelet as it snugly hugged his wrist. He felt a slight wave of nausea remembering how he left her.

_"Forgive me, please, forgive me." _

_"Never." _

Draco lowered his eyes to the floor as the word repeated in his mind. _Never...never...never...

* * *

_

Hermione watched as Ron paced the room in a blinded fit of fury. "That bastard! We gave him everything! Our trust, our kindness!" Hermione hung her head. _I gave him more than kindness... _

"Ron, this isn't helping." Ginny stated as she sat at the end of Hermione's bed. Ron glared at her before he stooped pacing and slammed himself into a chair. Hermione looked at him. Ron had changed. His hair had grown out slightly since the war began. His muscles were tighter and he lost his boyish face. The only thing that reminds her he was Ron was the freckles.

"I'll kill him." Hermione flinched.

"Don't say that." Ron looked up at her.

"And why not? He killed Harry! And he almost killed you! I bet that bastard is sitting somewhere sipping a butterbeer bragging about it!" Ginny was the one to flinch this time. Ron's voice was loud and intimidating, but Hermione kept firm.

"He's too much for you, Ron. I mean... if Harry couldn't..." Hermione didn't finish her sentence. She hung her head and let her hair fall off her shoulders. She felt the unbearable feeling of guilt in her stomach and throat build up. "If anyone will avenge Harry, it'll be me."

Hermione had let her guard down. She let him enter her world without the slightest bit of suspicion. He brought her to her knees with his sad eyes and horrid tales of torture. He would even shed a tear and fume with fake anger. She remembered the way his body shook while he retold what she thought had really happened to him. He was a liar, and she was the fool.

She wanted him to feel safe when they announced Draco was 'clean'. She wanted him to never feel what he felt with the enemy. She wanted him to feel safe. She brought him things she thought would help him. She wanted him to have emotions and feel things he never felt before. She wanted him to be safe.

Her heart was his the moment he would look at her. His eyes were always pleading, even when he was out of harm's way. He always flinched when someone touched him, like a battered puppy. Hermione would try to hug him as much as possible, to let him know what it felt like. She had no idea she was getting herself caught up in him. He slowly became less cold. He would leave his room more often and actually speak up during meetings or when there was just a group of people hanging out. But she could see he was still hesitate. His eyes were always pleading.

Hermione gripped her blanket as she remembered his eyes. He looked at her so uncaring that night, so calm. He spoke to her like she wasn't reacting in the right way, that she should have just accepted it. But then...

_"Forgive me, please, forgive me." _

Hermione swallowed hard. His eyes were pleading with her to forgive him, always pleading. Ever since the day he entered the Order, he was pleading she would forgive him. He knew he would betray her, lie to her. And he was always pleading for forgiveness. Always.

* * *

"I'm proud." Draco couldn't meet his father's eyes as they privately rested together. Draco looked at the wall instead. "The Dark Lord is more than pleased as well. Even though it was always his wish to be the one to kill that nuisance, he's pleased. He couldn't have chosen a more talented wizard." Draco didn't respond. What he did was worth no praise, he betrayed the one he loved. 

He could still hear her voice, and the way she would laugh. She would do most of the talking when they were together. She would tell him stories of her childhood or some silly thing Ron did. She always smiled, always laughed. It made Draco smile, not a smirk, but a smile. A very small one, but still a smile. Her eyes were bright and full of life. She would sit with him on his bed during the night, the moon spilling into the window and shine through her eyes. She was something Draco never felt before.

Neither of them could sleep at night. She told him she stopped being able to sleep after the school closed. She would shyly look away, afraid to mention why the school closed. It was his fault, his fault she couldn't sleep. Draco wanted to hold her, keep her warm, help her sleep. He just wanted her happy, so would she smile again.

After awhile, she brought books with her during their nightly visits. She would read to him by the glow of her wand. She read him Muggle ligature. His favorite was Shakespeare. She would recited sonnets to him till his eyes felt heavy. Her voice was always so soothing.

_My love is as a fever, longing still  
__For that which longer nurseth the disease,  
__Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,  
__The uncertain sickly appetite to please.  
__My Reason, the physician to my love,  
__Angry that his prescriptions are not kept.  
__Hath left me, and I desperate now approve  
__Desire is death, which physic did except.  
__Past cure I am, now reason is past care,  
__And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;  
__My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are,  
__At random from the truth vainly express'd;  
__For I have sworn thee fair and thought thee bright,  
__Who art as black as hell, as dark as night._

Draco had always felt that sonnet was about him, but never told her so. Draco convinced her to let him read once. When he finished, he found her snugly cuddled up to his pillow and deep in sleep. Draco couldn't have asked for more at that moment. She was beautiful and so peaceful that his heart was breaking. He was going to destroy her before the end.

He pulled the cover over her and let her sleep. He grabbed the other pillow and slept on the floor. He couldn't sleep, but instead watched as her chest rose and fell with dreams of happiness. Happiness that Draco was going to take from her.

* * *

Hermione stood by the window, her legs a little shaky from being bed ridden for so long. The sun was setting, dipping low behind the trees. This was always the time she spent with Draco. She would sneak from her room to his, and share her secrets with him. He didn't talk back for the longest time, but after awhile, he began to talk just as much as her. 

She remembered waking up in his room. His smell she breathed in as she hid her face in his blanket. She opened her eyes to find him curled up in a ball on the floor. His eyes were gently closed, his lashes resting on his cheeks. His breathing was soft and low and he looked oddly small. She smiled and snuggled up inside the blanket more. He was so peaceful, and she felt proud for being the one to get to see this side of him.

She pretended to be asleep when he woke. He lumbered about the room, trying hard to not wake her. She smiled to herself as he cursed from stubbing his toe. He walked towards her, she could feel the bed shift as his weight was added. He leaned in close to her, Hermione's heart was racing by now. She could feel the heat from his body, and the smell of him filling her senses. He closed in the gap with his lips, and placed a gently feather-light kiss on her forehead.

_"Forgive me." _

At the time, Hermione thought he meant to forgive him about his past and how he treated her. He always asked for her to forgive him for calling her that God awful name "mudblood", but now she knew the truth. He meant his betrayal. Hermione scowled as she stared out the window. _Why didn't I stay with Ron?_

"Hermione?" Ginny poked her head inside Hermione's room. Hermione turned to look at her, she tried to smile, but it turned out to look more sad than anything.

"Yeah?" Ginny stepped inside and approached her.

"Mum and dad wanted to talk to you." Hermione nodded. She knew sooner or later they would ask her all about what she witnessed. Ginny looked at her with puffy eyes. _She cries so much..._ "I... Hermione..." Hermione pulled her into a warm hug and held tightly to the smaller girl.

"I miss him, too."

* * *

Draco numbly walked to the window. Darkness covered the surrounding area as night swallowed everything in sight. Draco closed his eyes. He could see her face, her smile, her bright eyes. She would lightly touch his arm when he told her he was sorry. She never knew why he was truly sorry. He didn't want to betray her, he didn't want to hurt her. She wouldn't understand that he wasn't pretending when he was with her. Yes, it was a game he played around the others, but when they shared their moments alone, he was telling the truth. He wanted her more than anything. 

Her touch was graceful, and made his heart want to explode with excitement. The slightly touch and he was in ecstasy. When he woke to find her resting in his bed, he felt on top of the world. She was with him, and no one else. He didn't intend to kiss her, but she looked so beautiful among his blanket and pillows that he couldn't resist. Her hair sprawled out like a fan, and her lips slightly parted, she was an angel. He whispered an apology for what he was about to do.

Things were different after that. Hermione would bring him with her around Harry and the others, holding his hand and smiling at him with those bright eyes. She was killing him with those eyes. She was his, and she wasn't hiding it from anyone. He remembered the look in Ron's eyes when he saw her hand in Draco's. His cheeks would color and he would look away. Draco would only smirk and squeeze her hand tighter. She was making this harder.

The mission was to betray and murder, but everyday it became less clear. Draco was being wrapped up in a world where everyone was just friends getting along and laughing. Mrs. Weasley and her famous cooking, Fred and George and their jokes, Remus with his tales of 'The Good Ole' Days' and of course Hermione and her eyes. But it was Ginny that made it really hard for Draco to keep on track. She was mad about the Harry, and loved to flaunt it. She would kiss him constantly and hold him while sitting on the couch. Draco even caught her combing his hair and humming him to sleep, and he would nestle inside her red hair, hiding his face from the world. She took care of him, they were in love, and Draco was going to have to kill Harry. He would puke whenever he thought of it, literally.

_"Don't you dare hurt her, Malfoy. I'm warning you, don't you dare hurt her."_

Ron's words filled Draco as he turned from the window and walked to his bed. He hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair, just like Hermione liked to do. He sighed and flopped down on the mattress. He hurt her.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen where they waited for her. She was going to have to tell them everything. Her head felt suddenly heavy but she kept her chin up as she took a seat across the table from the adults. 

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat next to each other. Mr. Weasley looked grim and older than Hermione had ever seen him. Mrs. Weasley smiled gently, wrinkles formed around her eyes. Hermione knew she was tired. Bill and Charlie were both working together to find information undercover. It had been a month since anyone heard word of them. Fleur had gone with them, refusing to leave the side her beloved husband. Percy was still working at the Ministry and refusing to speak to his family. It broke his mother's heart. Remus just nodded his head before looking her in the eyes, which made Hermione feel like a three year old in trouble all over again. Tonks was by Remus's side, holding onto his arm as if she were holding on for her life. Her usual brightly colored hair was the now just plain black, black for mourning. These four had taken it upon themselves to be the heads of the Order, since Dumbledore was no longer with them. No one objected against it, they were few of the most trustworthy adults in the entire Order.

"I'm sorry to make you do this, dear, but we need to know what happened." Mrs. Weasley said softly. Hermione hung her head and looked down at her hands. _Do they blame me?_

"Just try to remember everything." Remus added. Hermione looked up and breathed deeply.

"I was with Harry and... Draco. We were patrolling the west perimeter like any other night." Her voice was sounding smaller and smaller with every word. "We were in the Safe House, doing inventory on supplies, and everything was normal. Draco and Harry were just talking, that's all. They asked me to go back to Head Quarters and get the brooms so we could do one last sweep of the area before going to bed, so I did. I flew back, and I knew something was wrong. When I got inside..." Hermione felt her face grow hot, her throat felt thick and her hands began to shake. "He used Crucio." She whispered. "He didn't want a slow death, so he..." Hermione hung her head and let a few tears fall. She couldn't look at their faces to see their reactions, she couldn't bare it. "I tried to stop him, I tried! But he... I ... I wasn't strong enough!" Hermione began to sob, her body trembling uncontrollably. She felt arms wrap around her and the familiar scent of coffee. Remus petted her hair.

"That's all we need, Hermione. We can talk later, if you want." Hermione buried her face in his robes. She was too weak to save him, too vulnerable to protect him. Hermione failed.

* * *

Draco felt their eyes and whispers as he walked down the hall. Everyone would turn away if he looked at them. They were frightened. He killed Harry Potter, after all. Draco shrugged it off and walked inside the library, where he met Blaise Zabini. Blaise was smirking as he entered the room. 

"Nice to see you again, Draco. How long has it been since you left? A year?" Draco didn't return the smirk, he left his face emotionless. Betraying love has that affect on a person. Blaise hadn't out grown most of his ways, he was still a playboy and still hated everything that was pureblooded. His face was sharper and his body was more muscle than fat, but he still had this look of innocence in his eyes. He told Draco that was what sent girls over the edge for him.

"Yes, it was a year." Draco responded flatly. Blaise seated himself in a large chair, his eyes swept over the blonde.

"You're different." Draco stood by the wall, his eyes connecting with Blaise's.

"I suppose." Blaise's face hardened and he sat up.

"What happened to you?" His voice was solid and his eyes were hard on Draco. Draco smirked, for the first time in a year. _What happened to me? I fell in love..._

Draco could feel her hands on him, the way she stroked his back to help him fall asleep. She would hum to him, read to him, pet him. She would do anything to help him be at ease. Draco would close his eyes and concentrate on the tingle her fingers were making as she traced them on his skin. She always felt so good.

_"Dream sweetly."_ She would whisper into his ear before she crawled into the covers and buried her face in his chest. Neither of them planned to be sleeping in the same bed, but it came naturally. Hermione would just fall asleep against his warmth while he held her close. They couldn't sleep any other way.

"Nothing happened. I just did what I was told to do." Draco said matter-of-factly. He let the words sink in. Blaise slouched back into his chair and grinned.

"You're bloody famous now." Draco said nothing in reply. If being famous meant hurting Hermione, Draco wasn't sure if he liked it.

"_Happy birthday! Wake up! Wake up!" _Hermione pounced on Draco. He moaned and tried to fight her off but she kept pinching him. _"Wake up, sleepy head! It's your birthday!" _She yanked the blankets off and pounced on him again. Draco groaned and sat up, Hermione's face was eager. She smiled and shoved a box into his face. _"Open it."_ Draco opened the box to find a small gift wrapped in newspaper. He pulled it out and carefully unwrapped it. _"Do you like it?" _Draco's eyes watered slightly before he smiled. He held the gift in front of his face and admired it. It shone in the morning sun, glittering with gold and silver.

The small music box was in shape of a snake and lion wrapped around each other. Draco grinned as he opened the lid and the tune rang out. It was the song she always hummed to him. _"I love it."_ He couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

Draco hung in head as he remembered the song. She loved to sing it to him, and her voice was as sweet as a bird. All those years at Hogwarts and he never knew that right under his up-turned nose, was the girl he would love.

* * *

Hermione stood still in the room she shared with him. No one knew, and if they did, they never said a word about it. Draco was more than she could have asked for. He would brush her hair and braid it while she read to him. He would place kisses on her neck and forehead whenever he could, and he would hold her like she was his life support. _Was it all...fake? To get to Harry? _

She walked around the room. It still slightly smelled of him. He always smelled like rain and pine. She frowned as she approached the night stand. She touched the silver and gold music box. The snake's head was resting on the lion's shoulder while the lion's paw draped over the slender snake's body protectively.

"_That's us."_ His voice came to mind as she traced the figures. Tears welled up, but she blinked them away. She opened the lid and the room was filled with the tune she would hum to him. Soft and moving, like an ocean's wave. She closed her eyes as the music washed over her body. _Why do I miss him?

* * *

_

Draco couldn't concentrate as Voldemort spoke to his loyal servants. His insides felt as if a child had taken a fork and spun it around. He was trying to listen, but she was filling his every thought. Her voice, her eyes... those damn eyes. Draco scowled just thinking of how she was looking at him that night. Her eyes poured pure hatred onto him, and all he could do was walk away.

"The final attack will take place tomorrow night while they're still mourning over their pathetic hero." Draco perked up, catching his last words before the room erupted into a frenzy of agreements and cheers. His stomach sank. He would have to face her a second time.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron opened the door to find her laying down on the bed, holding herself as she let the tears fall. "Hermione..." Her walked over and sat down, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay." Hermione closed her eyes and didn't respond. She didn't feel okay, and she started to wonder if she ever would. "I'm here for you." Ron said quietly as he rest his head on her shoulder. Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her. The music box had stopped playing a while ago, but she could still hear it. 

"Ron, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She gripped the pillow in anger. "I was so blind. Blind to everything. If I had been... if I had just..." More tears flooded her eyes. "If I had just listened to you, none of this would have happened."

Hermione remembered Ron pacing, like always, around the room as Hermione sat motionless in a chair. _"I don't trust him. And you shouldn't either." _He said sternly. Hermione looked up at him. She stood and held his arms to stop him from pacing.

"_But I do trust him." _

She had once believed she was in love with Ron, but that was before he told her she was just a friend. He told her he didn't want to ruin their friendship over feelings he didn't even have. It had hurt her, but she recovered. Draco was her recovery and it killed her to know that.

"Hermione, this isn't your fault. He lied to us all. You're not the only one who believed him. He tricked us all." Ron said softly. Hermione whimpered and buried her face in his pillow. His scent filled her.

"I trusted him." She said in a muffled voice. "I loved him."

* * *

Draco wrapped his robe tighter around his body as the wind whipped through him. The morning would be here soon, the sky was starting to slightly lighten. Draco watched the trees sway and listened to the ruffle of leaves. Hermione always liked that sound. The buildings that stood next to the base were empty. This whole neighborhood was deserted. 

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Draco cringed at the sound of her voice, Pansy Parkinson. He turned to face her. She still looked like a pug, but the rest of her was different. Her black hair was longer, just below her shoulders, and her body curved like an hour glass. She wore her robe open to revel skin tight clothes and a pierced belly button.

"What do you want?" Draco asked in a monotone. Pansy smirked and stopped in front of him. Her eyes were watching him intently.

"I missed you. You were gone for so long." She slowly took a step forward. "Did you miss me?"

"I was too busy to miss anyone." Draco flatly responded. Pansy slightly frowned before closing the gap and wrapping her arms around him. She was so different from Hermione. She was forceful, and bold. She felt so rough compared to his gentle Hermione.

"You don't mean that, you're just trying to play the tough guy." She whispered. Draco frowned and pulled her off of him.

"I don't love you." Pansy's eyes widened. "I never could, and that hasn't changed. Please stop expecting me to." Pansy glared at him before she turned away.

"You're going to die alone, Draco. And it'll be no one's fault but your own." She walked away. "Someday, you're going to wish you had loved someone." Draco turned back to the trees, letting her words sink into his heart. _I did love someone.

* * *

_

Ron put his arm around Hermione as she cried. She was tired of always crying, but she couldn't stop. Her body trembled and she held tighter to Ron. "I'm going to kill that bastard." Hermione whipped her eyes and faced him. His eyes watched her with concern.

"No, Ron. I will." His face didn't change but his eyes filled her vision with guilt. He looked so scared. He lost his best friend, and she was the reason why. If she hadn't left... maybe she could have saved Harry.

"Hermione..."

"He deserves to die by someone who loved him." She said bitterly. Ron looked down at his lap. Hermione watched him closely. The door opened and Ginny walked in. Her hair was messy and her face was pale.

"I thought you would be in here." She said quietly. Hermione tried to smile and motioned for her to sit on her other side. Ginny took the offer and let Hermione wrap an arm around her shoulders. "What are we going to do...without Harry?" Hermione bit her lip and looked Ginny in the eyes.

"We're going to survive." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "That's all we can do."

Hermione climbed down the stairs with Ginny's hand in hers and Ron leading the way. Everyone's eyes fell on them the moment they entered the room. Hermione couldn't take it. She felt like an insect.

Her eyes looked out the window. The sun was rising above the hills. It just proved that life will go on without Harry, no matter how empty it felt. Ginny let go of Hermione's hand and stormed out of the living room and back up the stairs. Hermione dashed after her, stopping her in the hallway.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Ginny yanked herself out of Hermione's grasp.

"I can't do it! I can't do it, Hermione!" She shrieked. "They're all staring at me. They all watch me. I can't do it." She leaned against the wall and cupped her face. "They expect me to do something... but I don't know what to do! I wish... I want... I want Harry." Her body began to tremble. Hermione stood back, not sure what to do. "He would know what to do, what to say. But not me. I never could handle the pressure like he could." Her voice began to shake as tears overtook her. "I can't ..." Hermione felt her lungs grow heavy.

"Ginny, you can." Hermione said softly. "I'll help you." Ginny looked up at her. Her face red and streaked with tears.

"How?" Hermione blinked. All her life she forced herself to know the answers to everything. And here she was, standing without a clue.

"I don't know."

* * *

Draco hadn't slept much since he arrived here. His eyes were dry and his mind was heavy with thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. He wished he had taken the music box with him, maybe sleep would be easier if he had that. He swallowed hard. _Hermione..._

"_For I have sworn thee fair and thought thee bright, who art as black as hell, as dark as night."_ Draco could see her lips form around each word as she read to him. He closed his eyes and covered his face in his pillow. His bed felt hard from not sleeping in it for so long. It didn't even feel like his bed anymore.

"Draco, wake up." His father's stern voice commanded. Draco rose and saw his father's pale features in the sun light. "Have you slept well?" Draco blinked.

"Yes." _No._

"Good. The Dark Lord would like a word with you." Draco nodded and his father left. He felt his heart beat slowly. Draco scowled as he pulled himself off the mattress. _What more could he want from me? _

Draco walked out of his room and up two floors till he reached the top of the mansion where all the important Death Eaters stayed. He sighed and straightened his posture before entering the large, circular room where Voldemort conducted his meetings. His eyes were shallow and piercing, Draco felt the heat from his stare the moment he entered the room.

"Draco, I have a mission for you. Tomorrow, as you know, we're going to attack the Order while they're still defenseless over Potter's pathetic death. With their Golden Child gone, they'll be hopeless." Draco shivered slightly as he stopped in the center of the room, with his head bowed. "I want you to be the one to lead the raid." Draco raised his chin slightly, a little surprised at first.

"What about you, my lord? Will you not be there?" He could practically fell the smirk on his face. Voldemort chuckled.

"Of course I will be. But I will be too busy to bother with the rest of these fools. I need someone else to make sure they're doing their jobs." Draco understood. Voldemort wanted a lackey to watch over the other lackeys while he stood in the shadows, preying on the dead. "Do you accept?" Draco swallowed.

"Yes." _No.

* * *

_

Hermione was amazed at the activity that was taking place. So many moving bodies, so much chaos. Her eyes darted around the hall, watching everyone hustle around from room to room. Ginny stood by her, equally amazed.

"What's going one?" She whispered. Hermione shook her head in confusion.

"I have no clue." Ginny turned to look at her but instead caught eyes with her older brother Fred. "Fred? What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Fred smiled.

"We're moving. All of us, we're relocating." Hermione looked at his face. He was the identical twin of George down to the freckle. They had the same red hair that every Weasley was born with, but he was always light hearted. Him and George always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Fred turned to her.

"The enemy knows where we are now. We have to get out of here before they plan to attack." Hermione fumed.

"Why wasn't I told?" Fred just smiled.

"We couldn't find you."

"I was with Ginny. I leave for an hour and chaos erupts!" Fred kept smiling.

"It's alright, Hermione. They told me if I were to see you and Ginny to tell you to go to the office for a chat. I guess you better head down there." Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ginny with her down the stairs.

"I can't believe they would just try to pack up and leave without telling us."

"They couldn't find us, Hermione. It's not a big deal." Hermione said nothing as she walked through a crowd of wizards. Hermione opened the double doors that led to the main office where the four leaders did their business and planning. The last time she looked at their faces was the night before in the kitchen. It felt so long ago.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley came walking over and instantly placed her arms around her only daughter. Ginny buried her face into her shoulder and held tightly around her mother's middle. Hermione watched them. It was times like this she missed Draco. She didn't have a mother with her to comfort her, so Draco's arms felt like Heaven to her. She pushed the thought away and looked at Tonks. She smiled and motioned for her to come closer.

"We're leaving, Hermione." Remus said flatly. "Draco knows our location and I'm sure so does the rest of the enemy by now."

"It's best we look for a new spot." Tonks added as she slid an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione looked up at her.

"But... so little notice? And so many people to move..." Mr. Weasley was the one to speak this time.

"We decided some will stay behind." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tonks tightened her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"We've found a nice base where we can hold plenty of people." Mrs. Weasley said simply. "It's a little depressing, but it will have to do. We also decided to split up some of our ranks, but that will have to be taken care of later." Hermione stared blankly at the older woman.

"What about staying behind?" Mrs. Weasley paid no attention to her.

"I'm glad that my opinion in the locations is finally being heard. I'm tired of living in such dark and run down _warehouses_. We deserve to at least be somewhere that won't fall apart on us. And this whole splitting up plan is genius. I came up with it, of course. That way, not everyone will be hurt during one attack, but still close enough for back up. Genius, huh?" Hermione blinked.

"What about staying behind?" Hermione sternly asked for a third time. Mrs. Weasley hung her head slightly and returned to petting Ginny. Tonks finally answered.

"We decided a few should stay behind and fight."

"Fight?"

"We know Draco told where we are, that much is obvious. We also believe that Voldemort might attack us...here." Hermione looked at the floor in shame. _This is all my fault..._

"Why only a few? What if he brings his whole army?" Hermione asked bitterly. Remus smiled weakly at her.

"If he's smart, he won't do that."

"Why?"

"War strategies aren't meant for little girls, Hermione." Mr. Weasley said firmly.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm eighteen!" Hermione protested. "I should know everything. Who have you decided to stay?" Tonks let go and made eye contact with Hermione.

"You're right. You're not a little girl, you're a young woman." Her face hardened. "Voldemort will think we're weak from...our loss." The air grew thick as Harry came to mind. Ginny blushed and looked away, clinging harder to her mother. "He'll think this will be an easy kill, an easy way to wipe us out. But he'll get a surprise. We'll be waiting for him, but just in case... of... failure... we're going to send a good portion of our team to another location. There, they will split up again into three groups. That way, in case of another occasion where one of our own isn't one of our own, they won't know where all of us are, just a few." Hermione understood. In case of another Draco Incident, the traitor would only know where one base was instead of all three. It sounded a lot safer than bunching up under one roof.

"Who's staying behind?"

"Of course, we will." Remus spoke up. "We're sending Mrs. Weasley with the rest, but we're keeping the boys with us." _Ron..._

"Me too." Hermione replied. Remus glared at her.

"No, Hermione. You're going with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with the rest." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"It's my fault they know where we are. It's my fault they're going to attack us. I'm going to stay behind and personally make sure they never do again." Hermione's eyes flashed with revenge. "I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy." The room fell silent. There was no arguing with her, Hermione was staying. She was going to fight for Harry.

"I'm staying too." Ginny announced.

* * *

Draco dressed in his robe as his wet hair clung to his face. The shower felt good against his tired skin. Betraying people was tiring work. 

The plan was in motion. It was perfect. How silly of the Order to bunch up like ants? Voldemort made sure only the important and loyal stayed with him under one roof, but the Order let anyone who pledged loyalty into their living room. They stayed in a mansion hidden in the forest, the perfect location. Draco smirked. He was going to watch it burn tonight.

"Draco?" The door creaked open as Blaise walked in.

"Hm?" Draco responded emotionless.

"I was just wondering if you were ready. We're leaving soon." Draco glanced at the window. The sun was already lowering under the trees and surroundings buildings. Draco felt his heart weigh down. The time to face her was growing closer and closer.

"Yes. I'm ready." Draco fastened his robe on and picked up his wand. Blaise frowned.

"I don't know what happened to you, but you're not the same."

"You've already stated this, Blaise." Draco responded flatly.

"I'm serious." Blaise glared at the blonde. "You used to be happy about killing those scum! But now...it's like... you could care less." Blaise said bitterly. Draco turned to him, his eyes portraying no emotion. He felt so empty.

"I need some time alone to prepare myself." Draco said quietly. Blaise glared and slammed the door on his way out. Draco sat on his bed and stared at the wand in his hands.

_How can something so simple as this cause so much... death?_ Draco tossed the wand aside and threw off his robes. He stood silent for a moment, unsure of what to do. He looked down, his eyes falling on the tattoo that scarred his arm. The green outline of the skull and snake's eyes stared back at him. He frowned.

_"Let me see it." _Hermione reached for his arm, but Draco yanked it away.

_"No." _She pouted at him. Draco rolled his eyes and slouched over. _"Just leave it alone." _

_"Why do you hide it?" _Hermione asked, eyeing the bandage that hugged Draco's arm tightly. Draco looked up and met her eyes.

_"It's the mark of a slave. I'm ashamed to be wearing it."_ Hermione dropped her eyes back to the bandaged arm.

_"I want to see everything you are, Draco." _Her eyes softened as she began to peel back the layers of white bandage. Draco almost stopped her, but she silenced him. _"Even the parts you're ashamed of."_ She peeled back the final layer, revealing the Dark Mark. She smiled and locked eyes with him. She leaned down and placed a light kiss on the skin. _"You have nothing you need to hide from me. I'll love everything about you."_ With one last kiss on his arm, Hermione snuggled into his embrace. And Draco held her like there was no tomorrow, because in reality, there wasn't. Not in his case. Tomorrow, he would kill Harry Potter and rip away the one thing he wanted to hold on to. Tomorrow, he would betray her.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me." Ginny said as Hermione placed herself in a chair in Ginny's room. She didn't feel right being in her own, and Draco's was out of the question. "Mother would have never let me stay if you hadn't said that." Hermione tried to smile. 

_"No!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Ginny claimed to stay as well. Her face was red and flustered. "You're just a baby!" _

_"I am not! I just lost the only boy I've ever loved! I'm going to make those bastards pay for taking him away from me!" She shouted back. Mr. Weasley stormed over to his daughter. _

_"I'm not going to risk your life." _

_"But you'll risk Ron's and Fred's and George's.." _

_"That's different!" _

_"How!" Hermione had enough. She couldn't handle the yelling anymore. _

_"Let her stay." All eyes burned into her, but she didn't care. "I'll stay with her, make sure she's safe." Mrs. Weasley began to cry slightly. "I'll protect her with my life." _

"I meant it, Ginny. I will protect you." Ginny met eyes with her.

"You won't have to."

* * *

Draco stared around the room. The last of the preparations were being made. Tonight was the night. He took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. He would once again look into her eyes. The eyes that used to hold so much love... now only hate. Draco felt his chest tighten. She would never understand. He did this for her. 

"Tonight we shall show them what power we really have." Voldemort smugly said. "Tonight they will wish they never resisted us." Smirks and grins filled the faces of every man in the room. Draco only frowned. "Let's go."

The sound of cracks filled the room as each Death Eater began to perform Apparition. Draco didn't move, but instead attempted to control his breathing. He stood there, alone, knowing they were expecting him to arrive soon. He closed his eyes. _Hermione, here I come. _With a crack, Draco was gone.

* * *

Hermione stared out the window. Her fingers tightly holding onto her wand. Her knuckles were white and her eyes were burning from lack of blinking. 

"Are you okay?" Ron whispered, Hermione only glanced at him. The stars were bright tonight, shinning so lovely against the black curtain of night. Hermione scowled.

"I'm fine."

"You're so tense." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're about to fight, Ron. Of course I'm tense." He took a few steps toward her.

"They're all worried about you being here. They think..." He mumbled, causing Hermione to anger.

"They think what? That I'll mess this up?" Her eyes narrowed as she trembled with anger, feeling it course through her like blood. "I'm going to kill that bastard the moment he steps foot in this building." Ron stared at her. "He'll wish he never met me."

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Please...you're scaring me." Hermione looked at him. His innocent eyes watching her, waiting for her next move. Ron always loved her, but he never wanted to take the next step. He was always so .. scared of her. He claimed they were just friends, but Hermione knew better. All the glares he gave her when she was with Draco, all the times he would snarl while they held each other. He loved her. Hermione touched his hand, making him flinch.

"Ron... I'm so sorry." She whispered. Ron looked down at his feet in shame. _What does he have to be ashamed of? _"I'm just... so...angry...hurt...defeated..." His eyes rose to meet hers. He placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly held her there.

"You, Hermione Granger, defeated? I thought I would never hear you say that." Hermione smiled. She remembered the times at Hogwarts when all she wanted was to be the best. She wanted to prove to everyone...to Draco...that just because she was a mudblood...she was just as good. Ron embraced her, Hermione could feel the warmth from his body next to hers. She hadn't felt warmth like this since... She shuddered just thinking of Draco.

"Ron... Don't let me go. I'm ... scared." She buried her face in his neck. "What if I can't do it? What if... I can't kill him?" Ron held her tighter and breathed in her scent.

"If Draco was ever meant to be killed by someone, it's you."

* * *

The air smelled of pine. Draco filled his nose with it, he missed it. He missed all the nights patrolling with Harry and Hermione. He raised his eyes and narrowed in on the building he had called home for a year. The place he felt the safest, but now he was going to destroy it. 

"You know what to do." Voldemort hissed. Draco nodded and motioned for the rest of the Death Eaters to follow him. With perfect stealth, Draco led them towards the building. His wand raised and his eyes narrowed. This was it...

* * *

Hermione held Ron's hand as they stared out the window together. It felt good having him by her side. She didn't want to be alone at a time like this. She was told to keep watch and alert the rest if movement was seen. Her eyes scanned the ground, but her mind was straying. 

_"What would you do if I died?" _Hermione and Draco laid in the grass, watching the clouds slowly drift past them. Draco smirked and brought Hermione into his arms. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He knew she was just musing and not being serious, but Draco had thought about this question. There wasn't a day where he didn't think of Hermione's safety.

_"I would kill myself." _

Hermione scowled remembering his words filling her ears. _How did I let this happen? _Ron noticed the change in her mood and smiled at her.

"Hermione, I want you to know something." Hermione stiffened and met his eyes. "I love you and I'll never let you get hurt. Not tonight, not ever." Hermione felt her eyes water. _Ron, not now! Please! Take it back!_

"Ron..." He shook his head.

"Don't say anything, Hermione. It's best that way. I know... I know everything." Hermione closed her eyes. She opened them and gasped.

"They're here! Ron! Call the others!" Hermione heard him run out of the room. Her eyes scanned the figures in black. He was there. He was right there. She gripped her wand and fumed with angry. This was it...

* * *

Draco held back, letting a few of his comrades go in first. They broke through the doors and stormed inside the building. Draco watched as Blaise burst through a window and few others followed him. Draco gripped his wand and walked calmly through the doors. He could hear the shouts starting already. He felt something was wrong. The house was empty... Draco snapped his head in the direction of the staircase. _They planned something!_ He was about to shout orders when a shadow crossed the entrance and fell on him. 

"Hermione." He whispered. He didn't even have to look to know it was her, but he did anyways. She was standing half way up the staircase, her eyes watching him with pure hate and lust for revenge. Draco didn't move.

"You're going to pay, Malfoy." She said bitterly. She jumped down and landed five feet from him and raised her wand to eye level. Draco still didn't move. He couldn't fight her, not a single muscle in his body wanted to hurt her. He did the only thing he could think of. He turned and ran. Hermione cursed and ran after him, following him outside.

* * *

"Ron!" Ginny screamed as Ron slammed against a wall. A trail of blood coming from his mouth as Blaise Zabini smirked from across the room. "Bastard." Ginny spat. Ron rolled his head back up and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. 

"Get out of here, Ginny." Ron ordered hoarsely as he stood. Ginny watched him with wide eyes.

"Ron..."

"Get out!" Ginny stood and bolted from the room. Ron narrowed his eyes on his ex classmate.

"Gyffrindors were always so weak. It disgusts me." Blaise smirked. Ron tried to control his anger, he needed his mind clear to think.

"Enough with the chat, Zabini." Ron raised his wand. "It's time to prove who's the greater man." Blaise's eyes flashed dangerously as he raised his own wand.

"Let's dance, Weasley."

* * *

"Fred! You take the left!" George barked as his twin charged at the two Death Eaters. The kitchen really wasn't the proper place for a fight, but it would have to do. Fred pointed his wand at the Death Eater. 

"Stupefy!" The Death Eater dodged it easily. Fred cursed and ducked behind the table as a spell came flying at him. George narrowed his eyes on his on opponent.

"Conjunctivitis!" George yelled at the enemy. A scream was heard as the curse hit full force. Suddenly, the Death Eater began to claw at its face. George grabbed the nearest object, a frying pan, and whacked the enemy on the side of the head. A soft thud was heard as the body hit the ground. George grinned as the enemy's eyes had crusted over. It was always his favorite curse. He turned to see Fred barely dodge another spell.

"Expelliarmus!" The fatter Death Eater bellowed. Fred watched in horror as his wand went skidding across the floor. The enemy smirked and raised his wand. "Cru..."

"Immobulus!" George yelled. The enemy froze in his tracks, his lips still formed around the Unforgivable curse he was about to perform. "Bastard." George said with a grin as he walked up to the frozen Death Eater.

"Thanks a ton, George."

"No problem, Fred." Fred grinned and poked the fat man.

"Not so tough now, huh?"

"Stop playing and get your asses in here! We need help!" Tonks yelled from the hall. George shrugged and charged into the hall. Fred ran over and picked up his wand. He ran for the door but stopped by the Death Eater. Fred stuck out his tongue and poked him one more time before heading towards another battle.

* * *

Ginny didn't want to leave Ron, she turned back around and decided he wasn't going to tell her want to do. She was going to make sure that Blaise wasn't going to hurt him. 

"Where you going, Red?" Ginny stiffened and turned to face Pansy Parkinson. She was leaning against the wall of the hallway, twirling her wand in her skinny fingers. "Going to save your big brother?" Ginny colored and tightened her hands into fists. "He's going to die, just like Harry." Ginny felt her whole body charge with anger and the need to kill. She raised her wand.

"Crucio!" Pansy's eyes widened with fear as she jumped out of the way of Ginny's curse.

"Using an Unforgivable? That's a bit bold, don't you think?" She taunted. Ginny fumed again.

"Stop talking! Just fight me!" Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"Stupefy!" Ginny easily dodged it. Her whole body felt alive with energy and speed. She felt like nothing could touch her.

"Incarcerous!" Pansy fell to the ground as the ropes from Ginny's spell bounded her. She squirmed and fought, letting out a scream of frustration. "Harry died with honor." Ginny approached her until she was hovering over the older girl. "You will die like a coward." Ginny raised her wand.

"Ginny! No!" Ginny froze. Did she really just hear...Harry?

* * *

Ron spat blood on the floor, holding his side he glared at Blaise. Blaise's face was streaked with blood from the gash on his forehead. It only made him look more like a mad man. With both of them disarmed, the rivals were reduced to using their fists. Ron stood and charged at Blaise. His fist made contact with Blaise's jaw, causing him to spit out blood. Blaise cursed and stumbled back before swinging a punch at Ron's nose. Ron ducked and slammed his fist into Blaise's ribs. Satisfied with the sound of cracking bones, Ron backed off and readied himself for another attack. 

Blaise fell to the floor, cradling his broken ribs. "Fuck you, bastard! This isn't over!" Ron smiled cruelly.

"You're right. You're not dead, yet." Blaise shot daggers with his eyes as he sat on the floor. He suddenly smirked. Ron glared at him. Blaise made a fast move for his wand that rested just feet from him. Ron's eyes widened and tried to lunge at the boy but Blaise was already on his feet with his wand pointed at him.

"Crucio!"

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what she was thinking. There was only one thing on her mind. She ran after the blonde in so much rage, her body was fueled on it. She raised her wand. "Stupefy!" She shouted harshly. Draco fell forward, letting the sparks shoot past him. "Fuck." Hermione cursed as Draco raised himself from the ground. He faced her. She couldn't breath. 

"So, we meet again." Hermione glared at him. He was so calm. He was always so _damn calm._ Hermione tightened her hands into fists and fixed all her hatred on his body.

"Yes." She responded through clenched teeth. "We meet again." Draco's eyes looked her over, Hermione shivered feeling his gaze on her. She hated how calm he was being. _Show some fucking emotion, bastard!_ Hermione silently demanded.

"You don't look well." Hermione froze. She couldn't believe her ears._ Is he... making conversation? _

"Nice to know you noticed." Draco's face remained the same. Hermione gripped her wand. "Enough talk, I'm sick of talking." Draco's eyes glazed over for a moment, throwing Hermione off before regaining her motive. She was here to kill him. "We have unfinished business." Draco met her eyes.

"Not yet." Hermione stood back and glared at him.

"Don't play with me, Malfoy. I'm not up for games this time." He moved towards her, causing Hermione to raise her wand again. "Come closer and I'll hex you inside out." Draco smirked. _Finally, a reaction! _

"I said, not yet." Hermione fumed.

"What are you waiting for? There's nothing stopping me from tearing you apart!" Draco flinched and took another step forward. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand. "I mean it!"

"Put it away." He said softly. Hermione scowled. "You don't want to kill me." Hermione grinded her teeth.

"Yes, I do!" She blinked back tears. "I want to kill you more than anything in my life!" Draco watched her with empty eyes. Hermione trembled as the anger coursed through her. "I won't let you get away this time. I'll make you beg for your pathetic life!" She held to her wand, her eyes never leaving his. "Cruci..." Draco jumped back and pulled out his wand before Hermione knew what happened.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione felt her wand jerk out of her grasp. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"No!" She scrambled to get up but Draco was already above her.

"I warned you, Hermione! Not...yet." His voice was shaking. Hermione met his eyes. They... she breathed in. He was looking at her with so much emotion Hermione felt as if she were drowning in it. She couldn't move from his stare.

"Draco..." It came out as a whimper and Hermione didn't know why. Her whole body was frozen and the only thing she could think of was Draco's eyes.

"Trust me."

* * *

"Crucio!" Ron screamed as the pain hit him. His body jerked as the curse struck him. Blood erupted from his arms and legs, his eyes shot open as he fell limply to the ground. "Fool. You're trash compared to me." Blaise laughed bitterly. He raised his wand again. "Wish to feel that again? Crucio!" Ron jolted as more pain flowed over him. He couldn't breath from the weight of the cure. His ribs cracked and he coughed up blood. Ron whimpered as he fell back to the floor, gasping for air. "Something wrong, Weasley?" Blaise taunted. 

Ron prepared himself for another blow. "Stupefy!" But it never came. The voice was not Blaise's. Ron opened his eyes. Blaise fell to the floor. He gasped with wide eyes as he looked past Ron.

Ron tried to move but he felt hands push him back down. Ron turned to see Ginny crouched next to him. Her eyes full of tears as she gazed down on him.

"Idiot. You could have been killed." Ginny reached down and placed Ron's wand in his hand. "Better hold tighter next time." Ron smiled and closed his eyes.

"I can't move, Ginny. I don't think there will be a next time." Ginny scowled.

"Don't say that! You're fine." She rested her head on his shoulder. Ron smiled and then opened his eyes in realization.

"Ginny... that wasn't you who hit Blaise..." Ginny smiled as more tears fell from her eyes.

"You're right." Ron gasped as the familiar voice reached his ears.

* * *

Tonks and Remus darted under the couch at the same time as Lucius's Crucio whizzed past them. Tonks was panting and Remus was bleeding. Things weren't looking so good. Tonks gripped her wand and stood up to face the pale blonde. 

"Stupefy!" She shouted. Lucius dodged and fell to the floor.

"Stupid woman! Fight to kill, not stun! That's why your kind is so weak!" He raised his wand and shouted with fury. "Crucio!" Tonks let out a scream and fell to the floor as her body jerked with so much pain. It felt as if a thousand knives were cutting into her at the same time.

**"**Nymphadora!" Remus shouted as he watched her crumble to the floor.

"As I said, weak." Lucius bitterly stated. Remus fumed with anger as he stood to face the Death Eater. Remus had let her get hurt, he let his love fall to the ground in pain. He wasn't strong enough to protect her. Remus shook with anger. He would force himself to be strong enough... for her.

_"Remus... I don't care!" She shouted at him, her eyes watering with tears. "You could transform into a donkey and I would still love you!" Remus embraced her. She shook with sobs as he held her tighter to his chest._

_"What if I hurt you?" She raised her eyes to meet his. _

_"You'll always protect me, Remus. I know you will."_

Remus clenched his jaw. "Bastard!" He quickly raised his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius let our a yell as his body froze in immobility. Remus darted to Tonks. Her held her head up and rested her on his lap. "Nymphadora..." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm okay, Remus. Really, I am."

"I... you could of..."

"You fought very bravely, Love." She said with a smile. "How about you help me up?" Remus braced her as she stood, Lucius still frozen in front of them. "What do we do with him?" Remus felt his body shake with anger. He strode over to the blonde and gazed into his eyes. He raised his wand.

"Avada..." Tonks lunged at Remus.

"No! We swore not to kill! All of these traitors are to be sent to Azkaban! Plus, that was an Unforgivable, you Oaf!" Remus lowered his wand as he glared at the Death Eater.

"They didn't say we couldn't hurt them a little." He raised his wand again. "Stupefy."

* * *

Hermione glared at the blonde boy in front of her. "Trust you? Trust you!" Her voice cracked as she sent daggers with her eyes. 

"You need to."

"I do not!" Her hands began to shake and tears formed at her eyes. "Not after what you did to me... did to Harry!" Draco flinched at the sound of her voice. She was shaking with so much anger, pain and revenge... Draco needed a plan.

"Forgive me, please, forgive me." He raised his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione felt her body go rigid as the spell hit her square in the chest. Her eyes widened. _Once again, I failed..._ She fell to the ground, her body stiff and unmoving. Draco walked over to her. His eyes were empty again, watching her calmly.

"Very good." Hermione wanted to scream. _That voice! Voldemort! _Draco looked at her with sadness. _Is that... tears?_ He turned away from her, blocking her view with his back. "She will make a good addition to our list." He hissed as he approached Draco. Hermione desperately wanted to scream, to move.

"Thank you, my lord." Draco replied smoothly. Hermione couldn't believe this. Her head was spinning with so many thoughts. Her heart was breaking... again.

Hermione watched as the deadly figure of Voldemort came towards her. His eyes bore holes into her skin. She couldn't breath with his eyes on her. "Yes... a lovely addition." Hermione wanted to scream so badly, it burned her throat. "She's a mudblood, correct?" His voice was toxic, seething into her skin like poison.

"Yes." Draco responded flatly. _How can he do this...? _

"Wonderful." He approached her, extending his hand towards her hair. "I love mudbloods." Hermione's head was filled with her screaming. She was sure she was about to die. _Such a pathetic way to die... Harry... I'm so sorry..._

"Get away from her." Hermione watched as Draco raised his wand towards Voldemort. Voldemort turned and glared at the young Malfoy.

"Fool! What do you think you're doing?" Draco's face stayed emotionless as he looked into the eyes of the Devil himself.

"I said, get away from her." Draco demanded through his clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed in rage as he faced his master. Hermione felt relief flood her body. _He's saving me... but... but... why?_

"You shall die for your love of mudbloods." Draco flinched and stepped back.

"Can't you see? It was a trap." Draco responded. Voldemort glared. "It was all a trap."

"You can not trap me, Malfoy." Voldemort responded with a confident smirk.

"Not alone, he can't." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She was seeing a ghost... it had to be. _Harry! You're...alive!

* * *

_

Mr. Weasley fell back onto the floor, his breath was getting ragged. He held his wand and observed the room. Fred and George were both grinning at him. He was grateful his boys made it alive. _Ron..._ Arthur stood up and scanned the mess.

"Try to find everyone." They nodded and left the room. Arthur filed through the bodies of the Death Eaters and made his way to the staircase. He slowly walked up them, scared of the silence that settled there.

"Daddy!" Ginny came bounding towards him. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm glad you're okay." Ginny smiled and pulled away.

"We have some captives." Her face fell. "Ron's hurt. Badly." Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Ginny led him to his room where he was resting on the bed. His hair was wild, mixed with blood and sweat. His face was wiped clean, and a damp cloth was placed on his forehead. Arthur knelt next to his youngest son.

"Ron?" Ron opened his eyes partly.

"Dad?" Arthur smiled. _At least he's breathing..._

"Son, you're going to be okay. I promise." Ron nodded.

"Of course, dad." Arthur held his son's hand and hung his head. He was doing a poor job protecting his family. He didn't even know if Charlie or Bill were alive or dead...

"Dad?" Arthur smiled and looked at Ron. "He's alive."

* * *

Ginny crept into the hall. She knew Ron and her father needed to be alone. He looked so small, wrapped up in homemade badges and hardly talking. Ginny missed it when he was the old Ron. But this war changed a lot of people. She was one of them. She walked to window. Her steps cautious and careful. She peered into the sky and smiled. Things were going to get better. 

Her eyes fell to the ground and she gasped. Draco's wand was pointing directly at a cloaked figure. _Voldemort! _Ginny held her breath. She could make out another figure laying on the ground. She frowned. _Hermione! I have to help her._ She froze when she saw him approach from behind Voldemort. He was alive...

Ginny turned and ran down the stairs. _This time... I'll make sure he's safe!

* * *

_

Harry stood tall and proud, his wand pointing right at Voldemort's face. Voldemort hissed in shock and backed away from him. Draco glanced at Hermione, who would have fainted by now if she could move.

"You were supposed to be dead!" Harry grinned.

"It's not my time to die yet, Voldemort."

"Traitor!" Voldemort hissed at Draco. Draco flinched and he grabbed his arm. The Dark Mark burned with fury on his skin. "You will burn for this!" Hermione began to get feeling in her toes again as the spell began to wear off.

"Maybe I will." Draco responded. Voldemort turned back to Harry.

"You cannot kill me. You do not have the last horcrux." Harry smirked, a genuine Malfoy smirk. Hermione felt chills just watching him. His hand went inside his robe and pulled out a thick silver locket. Hermione's heart began to race. _The locket! _

"I do have it, and this is your last moments alive." Harry dropped the locket of Slytherin to the ground and stomped on it, crushing the precious silver. Voldemort let out a wail of pain.

"You brat! You worthless brat!" Voldemort raised his wand. Harry braced himself.

"Avada...!" Draco lunged at the Dark Lord, slamming him into the ground. Harry took the opportunity to attack. Draco jumped back as Harry yelled.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" The green light flashed from his wand and hit Voldemort with all Harry's force. Voldemort let out a disturbing shriek as he crumbled to the ground. Steam curled off his body as he fell lifeless to the ground. Hermione breathed in as the weight of Draco's spell was lifted. She quickly stood and faced Harry.

He was breathing deeply and fell to his knees. Hermione didn't have a chance to move before Ginny came flying towards him. "HARRY!" She fell next to him and he collapsed in her arms.

"Ginny..." Hermione looked away. She saw Draco dusting himself off. Her heart skipped a beat. He turned and faced her.

Hermione was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do. So much had happened, her head felt like it was about to explode. He walked towards her slowly, Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Hermione..." She didn't give him time to think. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. His hard chest felt warm against her as she shook with sobs.

"How could you? I thought you... I thought..." He held her tighter.

"I know. But I needed you to believe that for it be real." Hermione let out a whimper. All the pain she went through...

"Was it ... all ... planned? You coming here and ... everything?" Draco looked at her.

"Let me start from the beginning." Hermione watched his eyes, he was dying to tell her everything. She nodded and waited for him to begin. Draco took her hand and led her farther away from Harry and Ginny. She was ready to know the truth.

* * *

Hermione leaned against a tree and Draco stared at the building. "I came here with the intention to deceive and kill." Hermione flinched and looked back at him. "I was trained for months in the art of deceiving. I became a master at it." _He almost sounds proud. _Hermione thought. "But then... so much happened. At first, I just wanted to keep my distance from everyone while I worked of my plan... to kill Harry." He swallowed. "But you wouldn't leave me alone." He smirked and looked at her. His eyes shinning with tears. "You wouldn't leave me the hell alone and because of that I fell in love." Hermione's eyes widened. "After that, I couldn't stop. Everyone around me suddenly became people I wanted to be around, even Weasley." Hermione smiled faintly. "Harry was someone I learned to respect. I saw how much he cared for these people. I saw the pain he put himself through for people he hardly knew." Draco glared at the ground. "I realized I was a coward, and that I would be killing a great man." Hermione watched him closely. Her head still spinning slightly with recent events. "It was Ginny that pushed me over the edge. I saw her, and the way she was with Harry. She would protect him in a way no one has protected me... it made me look closer at you. All the nights we talked, the mornings I woke with you in my arms...I wanted that. I wanted what Harry had. I wanted love." Tears fell from his icy eyes. Hermione felt a lump in her throat from just seeing them. She had never seen Draco cry before. "I couldn't leave you to go back to that hollow life. I confessed everything to Harry." 

_"You traitor!" Harry hissed. Draco flinched at the volume of his voice. _

_"But I'm not going to do it! I told you to save you!" Harry paced the room. _

_"How do I know it's not a trick?" Draco felt tears, why was he crying? Did he really want to save Harry Potter that badly? No, it was for Hermione. His Hermione. _

_"I'm done with tricks. I came here to kill you, but I can't now. Hermione...she...I love her... I can't let ... I can't let her go...to go back there..." He felt Harry's heated green eyes on him, but he couldn't look at him. _

_"You're pathetic." _

_"Please! Believe me! I don't want to kill you! I just want Hermione!" Draco let out a sob and fell to his knees. Why was he being so weak? And in front of Harry? It was Hermione... it was for her. Draco would only be weak for Hermione. Harry watched the blonde boy sob in front of him. His mind was swirling with all sorts of different opinions. Part of him wanted to kill Draco, another wanted to throw him in the dungeon... but then there was another part that... _

"I believe you." Harry said after a few moments of silence. Draco looked up at him. "I have a plan." He added coldly. "But it requires you to hurt the one person you're doing this for."

Hermione gasped. _It was Harry's idea! _Draco looked at her. "And so we planned it. I knew where the last horcrux was, and brought it to Harry. Of course, that was hard as hell but Charlie and Bill helped." Hermione covered her mouth and stared at the ground. She was still shaking with so much emotion...

"They're alive?"

"Yes, they've been helping me ever since I left here." Hermione closed her eyes with relief. "Harry contacted them before I 'killed' Harry so they would know to help me. They didn't like the idea, but agreed anyways. After that night, Harry went into hiding while I worked out the final details." Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him.

"That's amazing..."

Draco approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair. "Please... forgive me, Hermione. I did this for you. I wanted to wake up with you, watch you sleep. I wanted you to read to me, I wanted you to tell me stories about your childhood. I wanted to hold your hand and watch you smile. Hermione, I love you. I love you so much." His grip tightened, he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. "Hermione...forgive me..." Hermione pulled him away from her, staring him into him as if he were water.

"Always..."

* * *

The last of the sun's ray poured into the room as Draco shuffled through the drawers. Hermione smiled and rose from the bed. She stood behind him and hugged him around the waist. "What are you doing?" Draco didn't stop to look at her, but instead kept tossing through the drawer. 

"Looking for something." Hermione sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder blades.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She hugged him slightly tighter, causing him to stop rummaging.

"Where do we go now?" She quietly asked, almost afraid to raise her voice over a whisper. Draco calmly closed the drawer and turned to face her. He placed her arms around his neck and stared into her eyes.

"Where ever we want." He let her go and shoved a small silver music box in her face. Hermione grinned and took it from his hands. She slowly lifted the lid and let the soft tune wrap around them like a security blanket, blocking out the rest of the world.

The was wasn't over, it was far from over. Yes, Voldemort was dead. But the evil he created still lingered behind like a sour smell. Death Eaters, or perhaps a new enemy, will always plague the Wizardry world. There would always be an evil to threaten their world, but at the moment, that was the last thing on Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's mind.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: The sonnet I used for this is called Desire is Death, Sonnet #147 by Shakespeare. It was actually the inspiration to this story. Don't quote me on the Horcruxes, because most of them I just decided sounded like one. I just used my imagination, hehe. Anyways, I hope you like the new ending. I tried to leave it like, yeah the world still sucks, but they at least have each other! I know... cheesy... (hands head in shame...) 


End file.
